Cowboy Up
by Uchiha Sasuke-kun
Summary: What happens when Naruto, the best rancher this side of the mountain, comes upon a ranch on the OTHER side of the mountain? REad to find out NaruSasuGaara


Uchiha Sasuke-kun: How are you all today? Good? Well here's another one of my gender bender stories. This time, the Naruto cast are cowboys and cowgirls!

Gaara: Uchiha Sasuke-kun doesn't own anything at all…ever…so don't sue…or I'll kill you with a rusty broken spork…

Everyone: --backs away slowly—

It was raining. He was cold. He was hungry. He was stuck without a job. Yet nothing would deter him. He was Naruto Uzumaki, the best rancher this side of the mountain. He stopped at the gate. There was a big sign that said, "White Stallion Ranch" over the top of the gate. He collapsed before he got a chance to ring the bell.

He awoke in a soft, warm, bed. There was a girl above him. She had pearly eyes, and a stutter. "H-how are y-you d-d-doing? It was a fr-fright to see you passed out in the r-r-rain." Then another girl, much more dominant-looking stood in the doorway. Her ebony orbs were in a slight glare, matching her long, wavy raven locks cascading down her shoulders. "What in the world is wrong with you, boy? You could've died out there! I swear!" she brought him a cool, damp washcloth. "You greenhorns are such a mess of trouble. I reckon you're the boy here for a job? When you called us you said you were from the other side of the mountain, is that right?" He nodded weakly as she dabbed his forehead with the washcloth, cooling his fever down. She rolled her eyes. "Well, we can't have you dying on us now can we?" He shook his head, again, weakly. Then she gave him the most dazzling, warm, smile. "Welcome to White Stallion Ranch, greenhorn!"

Next morning he awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee. He dressed himself, and wandered downstairs toward the delicious aroma. The dark-haired beauty was cooking breakfast. Without even looking back, she acknowledged his presence.

"Do you want ham or bacon with your eggs?" she asked him. He smirked.

"Geez, Good morning to you too, angel-face." He replied, staring at her beauty.

She twitched.

"I asked you a simple question, greenhorn…now answer me or you won't get breakfast at all." She turned and a glare was apparent on her features.

He snorted. "Hey! Chill out, angel-face! I want ham, okay?" He grinned ferally. A feisty cowgirl, who can cook, and had a bit of an attitude…she, was perfect.

She twitched once more.

"Don't call me that…" she said, dead serious.

He laid his head on his hand, propped up by his elbow. He wasn't deterred.

"Well, you never told me your name, so what can I call you until you do? Besides, would you rather I call you 'sexy ass'?"

He was immediately hit in the head with a rolling pin. A large lump was on his head where the wooden kitchen tool made hard contact with his skull.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. That's Miss Uchiha to you." She said firmly.

He chuckled a bit. Sasuke. Nice name. Although it was usually a boys' name.

"What in hell are you laughing at, greenhorn?" she looked perturbed.

"Nothing. I just like your name, Sasuke-chan." He grinned again.

"I SAID that it was MISS UCHIHA to you." She growled.

He smirked. "Well I like 'angel-face' better, so I'll call you that."

"Shut up, greenhorn…"

"Now that's not nice. My name's not 'greenhorn' you know. It's Uzumaki Naruto. And that would be Naru-kun to you, angel-face." He smiled, liking the fact that he could use her line against her.

She smirked. "Well, I like 'dumb-ass' better. So I'll call you that."

He was struck speechless. Did she just bitch-slap him with his own line? Yes. Indeed she had. She set his food in front of him.

"Eat it. We have a long day ahead of us." She mumbled as she set each plate on the table in front of each person. As she reached the shy pearly-eyed one, one of the other girls suggested that they introduce themselves. Sasuke rolled her eyes and snorted in disgust.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino." The light-blue eyed blonde said, pointing at herself. She then pointed to the shy one.

"That's Hyuuga Hinata." Said girl nodded and fidgeted her fingers.

"That's Inuzuka Kiba." She pointed then to a tall man with brown hair and strange red marks on his cheeks. He had a puppy on his head. "…and that's Akamaru." She said, talking about the dog.

"That moody bastard over there is Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin." Sasuke said as she kicked said boy's chair. He had eyes of pearl like his cousin.

"The dude with the sunglasses over there is Aburame Shino, and the guy stuffing his face is Akimichi Chouji." She added as they all ate their breakfast.

Ino smiled. "The girl with the pink hair is Haruno Sakura, and the brunette playing with her fork is TenTen."

Then three new faces appeared at the table. "Ah…" Sasuke drawled. "The three stooges are here." There were giggles here and there but mostly silence. "The blonde that looks like she stuck her finger in a light socket is Temari, the guy with the black hoodie on and the magic marker on his face is Kankuro, his Barbie Doll Karasu…and finally, the emo Goth kid with too much eye-shadow is Gaara."

Gaara smirked. "Who's the newbie, babe?" Sasuke glared at him.

"I already told you a thousand times not to call me that…" she groaned. Instead of taking heed to her words, the red-head grabbed her waist, and pulled her close. She blushed and pushed him away one-handed, setting the last plates on the table. The red-headed man glared at Naruto. He waltzed up to the blonde, and whispered threateningly into his ear.

"Sasuke is MY bitch. Touch her and you die slowly and painfully."

Naruto glared back at him. How DARE he talk to him like that! He could have any girl he wanted, dammit! If he wanted Sasuke, then dammit, he would have her. He growled back.

"It's a free country, mother-fucker…"

He then decided. He would have her if it was the last thing he did.

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: That's the first chappie. Hope you like it.

Gaara: Please Review…


End file.
